Kamiki Village
Kamiki Village is a village in Ōkami and Ōkamiden. One of the most important places in the games, as well as the first location Amaterasu visits, it plays a major role in the story of Orochi. Description Most of Kamiki Village sits at the base of a hill. It is surrounded by water, part of which forms a small stream flowing through the center of the village; this stream powers Kushi's rice mill used for making sake. In this area are the homes of village elder Mr. Orange and his wife Mrs. Orange, Mushi and his mama, Kushi, Susano and Kuni. Mushi's mama also has a patch of turnips near the village houses; in addition is Kushi's rice paddy and mill, and Susano's training grounds. A merchant shop sits at the exit to Shinshu Field. Going up the hill, the path splits. Taking the left fork will go to the sacred tree of Konohana and shrine, which serves as the entrance to the River of the Heavens and the Cave of Nagi. Taking the right fork leads to a small pond and a viewing platform where Mr. Orange can perform his sacred dances. Story Background 200 years before the events in Ōkami, a demon named Orochi terrorized the people of the village, demanding the sacrifice of a beautiful maiden every year at the Kamiki Festival. During that particular festival, he chose the maiden Nami as his one-hundredth sacrifice, which would succeed in making him the most powerful demon in Nippon. The warrior Nagi, who had been locked in combat with Shiranui, a white wolf who had mysteriously been patrolling the village's streets every night, was secretly in love with Nami and decided to slay the beast once and for all. Dressing like Nami, Nagi went to Orochi's hideout, the Moon Cave, and challenged Orochi. Orochi was too powerful for Nagi, however, and the warrior was about to be obliterated when Shiranui leaped into the battle. The wolf tore the monster and used powerful magic to weaken the beast's attacks. The two struggled; both were greatly weakened when Shiranui managed to unleash a mighty howl that cleared the clouds from the sky and let the moon shine forth. The moonlight fell upon Nagi's blade, turning it gold and giving him the strength to continue. He again faced Orochi, this time with Shiranui at his side. Together, the two beheaded all eight heads of the fierce Orochi. The battle proved to be too much for poor Shiranui, though. Nagi carried her back to Kamiki Village, where the mighty wolf finally passed on. Realizing that Shiranui was not an agent of Orochi, but a protector of the village, the villagers erected a shrine to her and laid her to rest there. ''Ōkami At the beginning of the game, a mysterious figure creeps into the Moon Cave where Nagi's blessed sword, Tsukuyomi, has been used to keep Orochi sealed. The figure removes the sword, and the seal was broken. Orochi once again terrorized the land by spreading darkness over it. His presence awakened Sakuya, the guardian sprite of the sacred tree of Konohana. She realizes what has happened and uses her magic to protect the village as best she can. However, her powers have weakened with time and the dark curse consuming her. Needing help, she goes to the shrine of Shiranui and calls upon Amaterasu, the great sun god, to once again protect Kamiki Village and the people of Nippon. Ōkamiden Chibiterasu and Issun visit Kamiki Village in order to ask Sakuya as to why the demons are returning to Nippon. Just as they meet her, a huge lightning bolt strikes Konohana, draining Sakuya's power. Chibiterasu is able to repair the sacred tree via Rejuvenation, but without the flowers in bloom, Sakuya is unable to aid him. Needing a partner, Chibiterasu roams the village until he happens upon Kuni, the son of Susano and Kushi. As Issun leaves the scene, Kuni agrees to be Chibiterasu's new partner, albeit reluctantly. They set out to free Nippon of demons once again. Residents *Hayabusa *Komuso *Kushi *Kuni *Mushi *Mushi's Mama *Mr. Orange *Mrs. Orange *Sakuya *Susano Sidequests *Turnip Digging *Komuso's Challenge *Camille & Camellia Obtained items Celestial Brush techniques *Sunrise *Water Lily Divine Instruments *Divine Retribution Stray Beads *'#2:' Underneath the sacred deck, on the rafters. *'#3:' On an island behind Susano's training grounds, buried inside a treasure chest. *'#4:''' Atop the cliffs behind the waterfall; use Vine to reach it. Gallery Youtu.be-9cMJxd-dW k (1).png Youtu.be-9cMJxd-dW k.png Youtu.be-AlCPfxIvuaA (3).png Youtu.be-B36-iBy2rPQ.png Youtu.be-c3PSHaPDZtI (1).png Youtu.be-c3PSHaPDZtI (2).png Youtu.be-gT-kSX0v-Zc (1).png Youtu.be-gT-kSX0v-Zc (2).png Youtu.be-gT-kSX0v-Zc (3).png Youtu.be-gT-kSX0v-Zc (4).png Youtu.be-gT-kSX0v-Zc (5).png Youtu.be-gT-kSX0v-Zc (6).png Youtu.be-gT-kSX0v-Zc (7).png D56r3rgUEAAOSR4.png D56r3rkUcAIf6rN.png D56r3rnUYAAvnxv.png D56rcocU8AAmXi9.png D56rcofUYAAlQAw.png D56rvCIUcAA62iY.png D56s2bIUYAACdop.png D56sn0uUIAMSece.png D56uCM9UIAEhWQG.png EFZitd_VUAE3FC-.png EFZiteCUYAEH79F.png EFZiteWUEAArjeI.png Youtu.be-gT-kSX0v-Zc (8).png Youtu.be-gT-kSX0v-Zc (9).png Youtu.be-gT-kSX0v-Zc.png Youtu.be-JqFUEYcAhgc (1).png Youtu.be-JqFUEYcAhgc.png Category:Locations